The Boy Who Lived or the Slytherin Prince?
by xxubiQuitOusxx
Summary: It's the last year for the Trio. There will be an announcement from Dumbledore that will change their lives. Hermione's worried for Harry. She loved him dearly over the years. Of course, Harry loves her too. But was he hiding something? Something that con
1. Default Chapter

**The Boy Who Lived or the Slytherin Prince?**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the story. It's all J.K.'s. Love to chat with Ms. J.K. sometimes. (--')

The Précis:

It's the last year for the Trio. There will be an announcement from Dumbledore that will change their lives. Hermione's worried for Harry. She loved him dearly over the years. Of course, Harry loves her too. But was he hiding something? Something that concerns the Order, _her_, and _someone_? And yeah, before I forgot, Head Boy Draco Malfoy was in love with her too. He's changed he says. But did he really?

CHAPTER ONE: **Slytherin Prince **

The enchanted ceiling of Hogwarts is quite balmy. The sun's rays coming from the tall windows in the corridors are giving its mundane glare on the students' weary faces. They couldn't believe that they were summoned by the teachers. Quite extraordinary is that it's rather early in the morning.

"Why did they do this to us? Can't they be a bit…nice?" a sleepy Ron growled, with his pajamas still on talking to his two best friends.

"Really Ron cant you be a bit understanding here? Clearly, there's something wrong that's why we're being called…" explained the brown-haired lady on Harry's left side. Hermione rolled her eyes on Ron's naivety. Their being on the Order on quite an early age could be something as a nurturing device on them, but not to Ron. At 17, Ron could be so narrow-minded and all, but with a few changes.

The Head Girl switched her attention to the guy in between her and Ron. Hermione noticed that Harry is quiet and agitated. It isn't like him to be like that, she thought. She cleared her throat, loudly.

"…w-what?" Harry said, a bit disoriented. He looked at Hermione but his gaze is still unfocused.

Hermione doesn't like it when she talks to people who don't give their attention to the person who's talking. But as she saw the weird play of emotions in Harry's green eyes, she hesitated.

"What's wrong? You seem a bit…odd."

"No. It's nothing. Really. Don't mind me. I-I'm fine." Harry mumbled averting his gaze in front of him.

Hermione wasn't the least bit convinced. She frowned at being dismissed like that but she thought that it wouldn't help if she started to argue with Harry. They scrambled on the corridors with the other students of their houses. They saw Ron's little sister, Ginny, with her boyfriend Dean Thomas. Ron was actually fine about it but the first few months Dean was having mishaps in their dormitory. Ron kept on sticking papers with threats like: "HuRt my sister…you'll go EXTINCT!", "make her cry, and die…" or "Don't play on her…. OR ELSE! (Do you wanna know what the 'eLse' means? Then read this book: 'Egyptians Life: A Book on Egypt' by Jorge Joggler), Chapter XIII: How they Mummify Mummies, page 269" ((The Chapter contains stuffs on how they remove the organs of the dead before mummifying)) on Dean's bedside. But anyways, Ron eventually stopped it. It's because Ginny would kill him.

"Hi!" a cheerful Ginny chirped on the gloomy bunch. As tall as Hermione, Ginny blossomed onto something they can't quite figure how. The Harry-shy girl became the first class flirt on her level. Her kinda dull hair became curly in a neat way. Of course, Ginny had somewhat rubbed on Hermione last year. The 6th year Gryffindor insisted the Head Girl on making some changes. And…some changes they are!!! Hermione's once uncontrollable bushy hair became wavy and soft. It also wasn't the dull brown anymore but a bit on the blonde side. Brown with blonde streaks. She managed to have the courage to be a bit _girly_: using stuffs on her face, etc. But underneath all of those things, she's still the same bossy Hermione! A lot of boys had noticed the changes. Compliments, gifts, flirtations and date offers surrounded her. The kind-hearted lady she is accepted them all. She had fun! She couldn't have imagine the things she's missed! But all of those doesn't satisfy her because her heart was already reserved for someone. 'If only _he _notices me in the way I wanna be noticed…' she once thought. But only time could tell what's going to happen…

"Hi Dean!" the two boys greeted their dorm mate. "Hello, Harry…Ron." He gave them a high-five.

"Hi Gin, what's up?? Hermione inquired the red-head. Ginny's arm was around Dean's waist and his was around her shoulders.

"Nothing much! Just the usual. We've come up with something new this time."

Ginny was talking about the Wizarding Wheezes. Dean and she were making things for her twin brothers. The first ones they've come up with were the 'Farting Smarty Pants'. That's what they called the innocent looking shorts which they charmed to release fart! It's pretty nasty…with the smell and sound effects.

"Dean and me work really great together!" hugging Dean's arms affectionately, Ginny exclaimed.

"Dean and I…" Hermione corrected.

"'Dean and I'. Okay, I stand corrected." Ginny grinned and saluted to Hermione.

Ginny extracted some shining, peculiar-looking cards out of her robes.

"These," she managed to present it to them while they were walking in the corridors, "are Character Cards, right? Each has a character in them. See?" Plucking out one gold-framed card she let them see what it was or _who_ was in it. "This card has Snape." The Trio looked at it. Harry snatched it from Ginny's hand for a better look.

"It's Snape's stony face alright… what's it do?" Ron asked his sister after examining the card closely.

Ginny smiled and began. "Well, you just have to talk to it. Or rather," her smile turned into a grin, "tell it anything you want it to say." Ginny finished with a wink.

The 3 stunned 7th years looked intrigue and amazed. Harry glanced at the creators and said, "Bloody brilliant! You two really hit it off. A brilliant pair…" He turned back to the card he's holding and turned it around to see an inscription: "GD for Whizarding Wheezes 1997" inside a small circle in the bottom center of the golden-framed card.

Although Hermione doesn't approve on the things the Weasley twins have done when they're still at school, she can't help but be proud of their success. "I really like those two…" she mused.

"Now, you tell me!" Ron exclaimed, seizing the card from Harry and expecting it. "I can't believe they're my brothers! Bloody Brilliant, those two." He added while shaking his head in utter disbelief.

Ginny's eyebrows shot at Ron's words. She turned to him and said smugly, "I happen to be a part of their success, at least. Can't you be a tad bit thankful to be my brother too?"

Harry and Hermione laughed at Ginny's sense of humor that is obviously the twins' doing.

Ron pretended to think. "Hmmm, that can be arranged. I will be if you'll give us a card each."

"Na-ah, thanks but no thanks. I believe that I'm a responsible Head Girl and I reckon that it isn't appropriate for me to own such things, not that it's not good." she added hastily to reassure the couple that she still like it.

"Hermione, be a bit loose sometimes." The younger girl reached for another card and gave it to Hermione. "Here, I'll give you one. Just keep it. As a remembrance."

Hermione hesitated but thought 'What the heck! It's just a card.', and reached for the small piece of cardboard.

"Hey Gin, are all your cards like this?" she inquired and held the card for them to see. It's another Snape!

Ginny grinned sheepishly. "Well, I got one with Malfoy," taking out another card with the devilishly handsome Slytherin prince on it. "And…" rummaging for the cards on her pockets, she got "Filch."

"Wicked..." Ron whispered.

Harry whistled. "Look at Filch's face!"

"Not bad. Not bad at all…" Hermione muttered, reaching for the Malfoy Card from Ginny. She stared at the card. Actually, she stared at what's _in _the card. Draco Malfoy's hair was longer and it ain't sleek no more! 'It looked softer…' Hermione thought. With his famous smirk and glittering blue eyes, he is no doubt the most eye-catching guy ever. 'Not as eye-catching as Harry, though.' She countered her own thoughts. 'I'm already arguing with myself.'

"Hermione. Hermione! What are you standing there for?" Harry returned to her side and reached for her hands. "Where almost near the Great Hall. Come on!" Harry yanked her to move on.

She doesn't realize that she's been standing in the middle of the corridor being dodged by the students rushing towards the Great Hall. Doesn't realize that she still held that damn card which, by the way, was the reason of her foolish state. Doesn't realize that her hand was laced through Harry's hand. And finally, doesn't grasp the thought that they've stopped near a secluded area and that Harry was staring at her oddly.

"Harry, what's wrong?" she asked him, a frown forming on her forehead.

"Hermione, I've been meaning to tell you this."

"What? What is it, Harry?"

"I…" Harry gulped. 'How can I say this?'

"Yes?" Hermione prompted. 'Oh please let this be the time!'

"I—"

"GRANGER!" a cold voice yelled from a long distance from them.

'Damn. That slimeball…' the raven-haired Gryffindor cursed in his mind.

The couple turned to the tall, confident Slytherin prince.

"What is it Malfoy?" Harry growled to the 17 year old Slytherin blonde.

"I didn't recall calling you, Potter. Its Ms. Granger I _want_." Draco drawled to his face. "Hm, Hermione," Harry discreetly raised an eyebrow. "We were supposed to walk together in front of the Great Hall and wait for the teachers' orders. 'Heads' Duty'." The blonde smiled teasingly to Harry.

"You git…" she muttered under her breath.

"What's it you say, Granger?" Draco incited knowingly, a smirk on his face.

"Nothing. I just said that you're a bit wrong timing because as you can see, Harry and I are having a conversation." She said forcefully.

"Oh well. I'll just stand by here and wait for you and Potter's tête-à-tête."

"It's private."

"Well, if it is, then this isn't the right time to do it. This place is public. Might as well do it after all of this, hmm?"

'Double damn. You git, you'll pay for this.' Hermione counted to ten and took a deep breath. "Fine. Harry, we'll talk about this later. Mr. _Malfoy_ here,"

"Oh, call me Draco."

Hermione ignored the interruption. "…can't wait to start business. Come on." Hermione seethed with anger as she turned towards the crowd and proceeded without waiting for Draco.

"Ta-ta, Potter. See you around." Draco said in a singsong voice.

Harry cursed lightly and sighed. 'It can wait. _I_ can wait. I hope Hermione can too.' As he said this, he stared at Hermione's form as she disappeared along with Draco in the crowd. He got on in finding Ron from the blasted crowd.

'I don't know what I'd done to deserve this kind of punishment.' She prayed to whoever's listening to her. She was talking about Draco's sugary attitude. Not that it's not okay. 'Compared to the way he'd treated me over the past few years.' She frowned as she remembered.

"Hey, don't frown. It makes you look older than you are. Something bad?" a smirking Draco asked.

"As a matter of fact yes. I happen to think of something that's bad. You."

"Oh, thinking of me, eh?" the smirk grew wider.

'I shouldn't have said that, I should not have said that!'

"Not you _you_. I meant about your… behavior. It's not like you to call me Granger." 'and Hermione'. Now that she'd thought about it, she recalled the incident that took place. Malfoy called her by her first name. 'Slip of the tongue?' She shook her head to erase the thought and continued. "For years, you've called me a Mudblood. Why the sudden change?" she inquired, frowning slightly for even thinking about changes and Malfoy in one sentence.

'Shit. Did I just said her first name?! Bullocks.' He just tilted his chin and looked at her as if she's a child. "Look, I'm being civilized here. Please cooperate."

"Was that your way of saying you're sorry?"

"Well, sort of. Anyway, the doors going to be opened any minute. We have to —"

"Yeah, yeah sure. Whatever you say, _Draco_." She swirled around to hide the smile forming in her mouth. 'Okay, if you say cooperate, then I'll cooperate. But I'm still going to find out what's gotten into you, Slytherin Prince."

Reviews Please!

(No flames…I hope. Tell me if it's good or bad.)

Thanks in advance to whoever will read this.

Love you all!!!! MWAAAH!

Next Chapter: The Announcement

(AN: I'm working on it!!!)


	2. Chapter 2: The Announcement

**THE BOY WHO LIVED OR THE SLYTHERIN PRINCE?**

WaAaAaiiii! How nice… Thanks for the reviews. T-T…

A special thanks to my best bud, Abi, who also reviewed my fic. (Man, you're the best!)

APOLOGIES for not updating sooner! I've been kind of busy with school stuff. We had this "small play" for one of the subjects I'm taking. We were pressured in memorizing the lines and all because we were only given a week (yes, a week! Well, almost a week… 6 days to be exact.) to do all of those things. But all's well that ends well! The "mini play" was good… we got 1.00 ('UNO') for our grade! PERFECT! (That's how we're graded in our colleges and universities here in the Philippines.) Got to thank our beloved director who really sweat it all out and had the patience to well, _direct_ us! (praises to him) it wont hurt either that he's _cute_. (Hehehehe…)

Well on with the story I guess. But wait here's a disclaimer…

Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine except Kristoffer Bowman. Just proud to have my own characters..! The story too is mine.

* * *

Previous:

"Not you _you_. I meant about your… behavior. It's not like you to call me Granger." 'and Hermione'. Now that she'd thought about it, she recalled the incident that took place. Malfoy called her by her first name. 'Slip of the tongue?' She shook her head to erase the thought and continued. "For years, you've called me a Mudblood. Why the sudden change?" she inquired, frowning slightly for even thinking about changes and Malfoy in one sentence.

'Shit. Did I just said her first name! Bullocks.' He just tilted his chin and looked at her as if she's a child. "Look, I'm being civilized here. Please cooperate."

"Was that your way of saying you're sorry?"

"Well, sort of. Anyway, the doors going to be opened any minute. We have to —"

"Yeah, yeah sure. Whatever you say, _Draco_." She swirled around to hide the smile forming in her mouth. 'Okay, if you say cooperate, then I'll cooperate. But I'm still going to find out what's gotten into you, Slytherin Prince."

* * *

CHAPTER 2: THE ANNOUNCEMENT

* * *

Draco smirked at Hermione's retreating form. 

"Sassy, very sassy," he drawled. "Wish I hadn't seen the hesitation though…" Draco snickered but eventually composed himself and grew serious. "You wouldn't be this too confident and cheeky when you hear what I'm about to tell you. Yes, keep smilin', sweet Hermione. My bomb would surely take your breath away." Hands in his trousers pockets, a smug look on his face, and a stance that screamed 'AUTHORITY', he followed Hermione and joined her up front.

* * *

Hermione was standing in the corner beside the double doors waiting for all of the prefects to come over. 

"Where the hell is that friggin' brat?" she almost said out loud but remembered the Slytherin Prefects were already there. Brats, she thought and rolled her eyes. Then, as the last pair of prefects arrived, Draco emerged from the crowd.

"Ah, the great Draco Malfoy has finally graced as with his presence." Hermione curtsied playfully and batted her eyelashes on his direction then made a face. She turned away from Draco and to the prefects gathered around her.

"Prefects, please go and gather all of the students of your Houses. Fall in line. No fusses. Hufflepuffs would be on our right. Then Ravenclaws, Gryffindors and Slytherins." She made gestures to indicate where to place each of the Houses. "All right? Dismissed." Feeling a bit snooty about a job-well-done, she turned to Draco with her arms crossed in front of her. "Well?" she prompted, lifting an eyebrow.

Draco laughed inside. _This is interesting._ He sighed mockingly. "Really Hermione. It's obvious your looks have changed. And BLOODY HELL! I would go overdo it a bit and fit you nicely." He drawled while eyeing her. "But your attitude?" He paused dramatically and chuckled, very unusual for a cold-hearted Malfoy (or so she thought.) then continued. "It doesn't need any improvement. There ain't no space left!"

Hermione scrunched up her nose on Draco's assessment on her and blew him a raspberry!

Draco laughed with gusto (if not appropriate to say _heartily, _Hermione contemplated surprised at her own thoughts)._ She's really cute! _Throwing all his sense out of the window, he gave her one too!

* * *

"Looks like the two's getting along just fine." Ron observed the two Heads while talking to Harry. Harry just glared and frowned at the two. The tall redhead sighed and turned to Harry. " I didn't believe she would take the news _that_ lightly. Well, I wouldn't even _believe_ that she'd take in the news that quick! In fact, I'm already beyond myself, preparing for the… _attack_!" Ron shivered when he told this to Harry for the fear of being bawled over by Hermione. 

Harry kept silent and just stared at the two but eventually gave in and told Ron the truth. "Sorry to disappoint you Ron but…" he looked at Ron and continued, "she doesn't know."

Silence.

"WHAT!" Ron bellowed, then turned crimson when other students turned to look at them. He cleared his throat uncomfortably and whispered fiercely, "I mean NO WAY! This is _not_ happening! I was going to ask you to repeat it but then I saw your face. Merlin… This doesn't sound good." He told Harry frantically, mussing up his hair.

Harry can't blame him for overreacting because he too would act like that, hmm, but not _too_ exaggeratedly. He just sighed and then continued, "Well, _not yet_, actually. But I'm still going to tell her. If Malfoy doesn't told her first… That stupid asshole cut me off."

"Who? Malfoy?" Ron inquired.

"Who ELSE?" Harry said sarcastically as if talking to a 5-year-old.

"Yeah…then?" Ron seemed to be a bit interested by the way Harry was talking about Draco. Not that there is something wrong. It's just that he's _more_ irritated in him nowadays…

Harry narrowed his eyes on Ron's amused tone but dismissed it as a curious one. "I was about to tell Hermione the situation but that…" he closed his eyes to prevent himself from cursing more, "_Malfoy_ surely knows how to mess up my life!"

"Well, let's just be sure to be there when he told Hermione the…_ circumstances_. We'd get involved in this pretty deep if we wont redeem ourselves."

"Yes, because I'm cocksure that Hermione _will_ get angry at us for keeping it from her."

Ron snorted, puffed up his chest and punches his other palm. "Worry not my dear friend! We'll be there if that happens. We would explain our side from keeping ourselves skinned alive, you know. And it's our Hermione we're talking about here."

Harry looked at his friend quizzically as to find if he even knew what he'd just said. But dismissed it immediately as a spur-of-the-moment thing. He slowly gazed to their female best friend, the most precious being they will always protect. _And love_. As the words drift to his mind, it doesn't frighten him. Somehow, it soothes him to at least admit it to himself that… _I love her._ He stared at Hermione, so long that it feels like he's been standing there for almost all his life. He recalled Ron's words and murmured in a low voice, so low he could have only said it insode his head. "Yah, _our _Hermione…but…" he paused and averted his gaze outside the window. "…for how long?"

* * *

"Come on now!" Hermione demanded the other irritating students as she stood beside the double doors. "On a straight line… Yes, I know you're not kids anymore," she said to a 7th year Slytherin girl who complaint and snorted with impatience and distaste for being treated as children. "But you see, you have to work for it. To be called 'mature'." The Slytherin girl glared at her for humiliating her and cursed under her breath, which Hermione caught but chose to ignore. "You started it… Immature." Hermione muttered and shook her head, rolling her eyes. 

Draco stood behind her with his shoulders resting on a wall, staring at her backside as she commanded the students. "We can all go inside, there's no need to fuss!" he heard her say. He examined her more closely as she turned around to discuss some few things to the prefects gathered a foot away from him. _Not bad._ Hermione was in a white T-shirt with a paint design in front and denim shorts concealed by a cloak. He started from her feet, which is planted firmly on the ground while explaining something unlike others who fidgeted unconsciously; up to her skinny but sexy legs, to the slim waist which accentuated by her bosom and hips. He inclined his head to look at the pretty neck, smooth and soft. _Soft? How'd I know it is _soft Then the face came next. The angelic face with the mind of a bossy, devious woman. He chuckled at the thought and shook his head in amusement. Hermione's hair had grown to become soft and bouncy. _It is a little wavy_, Draco wondered.

"She's beautiful," he said as if a conclusion. _For a Mudblood_. He scolded himself for thinking about the past. _Bloodlines don't count anymore. Not in this situation. Things have changed. _He frowned at the thought. _And I don't know why it frightens me, a Malfoy_.

* * *

The Heads were standing on opposite ends of the double doors to let the students in. Hermione's still busy with all the Head's duties while Daco's busy staring at her. "Can't help it. After all, she's going to be a –– ". 

"Hey MALFOY! Got a minute?" Ron cut him off his reverie. Harry was lugging behind Ron, fixing Draco in a cold glare.

"Ah yes, Weasel-ly," He stuttered on the name and stealing a glance in Hermione's direction to see if she heard it. "I believe I do have one. Wanna steal it?" he smirked.

Harry raised an eyebrow and mouthed under his breath, "Yes we wanna steal it from your face, _ferret-boy_," and snorted.

"Borrow it, actually. We, er, wanna talk to you about something." Ron replied, looking at Harry agitatedly. He narrowed his eyes, first from Ron and then to Harry's bored face. Draco already knew what it was. He glanced at Hermione again and caught her staring back at them. _What is it this time?_ Her eyes seem to tell him. He just smiled and turned to look at the two Gryffindors. "All right. Sure, whatever." He trailed behind the two other boys as the walked away from the throng of students bustling in the front door.

Unbeknownst to them, the Head Girl's still followed their retreating form as they rounded a corner. The Lioness's brown orbs narrowed into slits similar to a real cat's. "That's strange. What could Harry and Ron possibly talk about with Malfoy?" She shrugged and went back in her duties mumbling, "Men…" and then shaking her head.

* * *

As all were seated and glorious to find out that the teachers too looked exhausted as they, the students proceeded in buzzing and chatting around, others looked glum or lethargic. Few chitchatted with each other, psyching themselves as to what purpose were they called. 

"What could the announcement be?"

"Are we going to have a Yule Ball?"

"Oh no! I need another dress robes…" a female student grunted.

"Lavender will suit you" someone consoled her.

"Did I hear my name?" Lavender Brown asked.

Parvati Patil sneered at her. "No it's not you, _stupid_…"

"Are you sure it's gonna be a Yule Ball?" One inquired.

As the chatters went on and on, Hermione was the last student to enter. Filch was about to close the door but Hermione stopped him. Filch glared at her suspiciously. "Uh, Mr. Filch, I was waiting for…" she paused and continued hastily, "my Head Boy, Draco Malfoy. He's still outside."

"Okay then." Filch grunted. Mrs. Norris was looking at her charily as if telling her, "Tsk, Tsk. Hermione Granger. A bit of a liar, you are eh?"

"No I'm not!" Hermione whispered indignantly to the cat.

The cat's eyes sparkled and then walked away. Hermione thought the cat shook its head. She shook hers to clear her thoughts. "I must be hungry. With all this… assumptions and talking to a nuisance cat." She stayed standing beside the open door to let them in while they all waited for the other teachers when she saw the three walking leisurely towards her. _No bruises, no bleeding noses…must be one hell of a conversation._

"What took you so long?" she addressed the three tall boys.

No one seems to like to answer. Draco just sighed, not looking at anyone except in front. Harry's jaws were clenching. Ron swallowed hard and answered, "Uh, well it's nothing, Mione. Nothing to worry the silly little head of yours about." He finished while ruffling her hair.

"Hey!" Hermione reached for his wrist and giggled. That got them off. Or so they thought. "Okay I'll let you off this time. But you've got to tell me huh, Harry?" Hermione smiled at Harry. _Shit. I cant lie to Hermione no longer._ "Alright. I will but not now. Maybe… later." Kissing her on the cheeks, Harry dragged Ron to find their seats.

"Oh well. I wont bother asking you." Hermione told her only companion.

"And why is that?" Draco wanted to know.

"Because you wouldn't tell me." She tested him.

"Of course I wont. But like Potter said maybe later."

Hermione rolled her eyes and resisted the urge to blew him another raspberry, she muttered a bit too loud, "Figures…"

Draco Malfoy laughed lightly.

* * *

Ron and Harry found their way beside Ginny and Dean across Neville, Seamus and a new guy, cute,blonde-haired, blue-eyed Kristoffer Bowman, a transferee from another wizarding school. 

"Where've you been?" Ginny asked her brother and Harry. The four gentlemen looked at them in unison.

"Just outside." Ron said with a mysterious smile.

"Oh okay. I wont bother you with it. I think I already know." She said nonchalantly, stealing a knowingglance at Harry. Harry just smiled weakly.

* * *

Foods were served. Breakfast was hot and yummy. They're all full before the announcement. 

"This is great! Being called this early is paying it off…" Ron muttered after burping loudly.

"Eeew Ron! Please refrain from doing that! That's disgusting," his little sister, whose not so little anymore, exclaimed.

Harry chuckled, forgetting for just a moment about the problem.

_Ting. Ting. Ting. _The Great Hall grew quiet. Students anticipated this moment.

Dumbledore stepped out from his chair and stood up in front. He cleared his throat. His wizened eyes behind the half-moon spectacles of his twinkled, holding so many secrets that he only knew. The two Heads looked a each other from where they were seated, nodded and stood up and went back to their stations (standing behind the double doors). Dumbledore composed himself and began his speech with a very long advice about the four Houses rapport. Especially the Slytherins and Gryffindors.

"You are all residing in one school. Houses aren't that important. Bloodlines either. It doesn't necessarily mean that you are all divided. No, you are not. As events would shatter and even change your views of living, we must all be united." He paused. his eyes grew grim and a bit of a frown creased his mouth. His next words almost made them faint. All gasped.

"The Dark Lord has come back."

* * *

WaAAAAaaaii! Next chappie…er…I'm working on it.

THANKS FOR REVIEWING THE FIRST… hope to hear from you again!

I love REVIEWS! It warms my heart… Many more soon…

MWAAH! ENJOY READING FICS!

((I was listening to Stevie Wonder's Ribbon in the Sky and Quincy Jones' One Hundred Ways when I'm writing this fic. Shocks!))


End file.
